1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to means for supporting a cylindrical mass within a housing and, particularly, to hydrostatic supporting means for the purposes described. More particularly, this invention relates to means for supporting the mass within the housing while eliminating contact between the mass and the housing and without controlling dimensional tolerances of the parts within extraordinary limits.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An integrating angular accelerometer such as described in the aforenoted copending U.S. application Ser. No. 555,924 measures the angular rate of a rotating body and includes a stationary cylindrical inertial mass supported by a low drag hydrostatic bearing concentrically in a housing rotatable relative thereto and filled with a viscous fluid. In this type of arrangement close radial clearances must be maintained and a multiplicity of close tolerance dimensions and concentricities must be controlled within extraordinary limits. The tolerances which govern end clearances must be likewise controlled. These two factors combine to present manufacturing disadvantages. The present invention overcomes these disadvantages in that the tolerances involved may be relaxed to more practical values.